camp fire, love?
by jazarriaza03
Summary: This is a one shot mostly about Shira and Diego.


this is a one shot about mostly Shira and Diego, so ... Enjoy!

CAMP FIRE, LOVE?

songs:

Love will find a way from lion king 2

DNA by China Anne Mclain

Living your Dreams by Raini Rodriguez

Rather be by Jess Glynne

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The herd was just sitting around the camp fire made by 'lord of the flames' aka sid.

Ellie: Hey, guys i have an ideia why don't we sing some songs?

Manny: That's a great idea Ellie! who wants to go first? Peaches?

Peaches: sure, why not? okay, i heard this song so no questions.

( DNA )

Lately something's messing with my head

Yeah it's hard to know whats real and what's pretend

The way I fear I don't have the cure of cure of

The one thing I know that I'm sure of sure of

I am the one and only

No one is exactly like me

I am the one and only

Who turned out this way

Its all in my DNA

Do not attempt to copy

I'm on this ride and there's no stopping me

I am the one and only

It's true

You're the one and only you

( cutting it short)

everybody: You were amazing!

Peaches: thanks, who's next?

Ellie: i'll go

(Living your dreams)

(A/N: there might be a little spanish in there, sorry i thought it would be a good song for this.)

Everybody dancing baile move your feet in salsa

Feel the rhythm got to hear the beat.

Hey you will raise today, goodbye and yesterday

You will become a women who has much to celebrate.

Go out to the world your young and beautiful

Always do your best and you can be invincible

You've come so far thats who you are with all of our friends together

We'll take this time all by surprise

Celebrating

Fiesta, party quinceñera, family all together we can be as one

Everybody dancing baile move your feet in salsa

Feel the rhythm got to hear the beat

Come celebrate with me

Woo, woo

Livin your, livin your

Dreams woo

(cutting it short)

everybody: that was wonderful

Crash & Eddie: but what does it mean?

Ellie: i have no idea. well, who's next now?

granny: what about snow white?

Peaches: yeah, granny is right why not sno- i'm mean shira, sorry

Shira: that's okay, but are you sure?

everybody: yes

Shira: well, okay

(rather be)

Oh

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea

But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be

I would wait forever, exalted in the scene

As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same, gave you another name

Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

Ooh ooh

(cutting it short)

everybody: that was amazing!

Diego: you're amazing

But nobody heard him that's what he thought but really a special some one did, shira.

Ellie: okay, boys your turn.

Manny: well, look at the time, is time to go to to sleep

Sid: but i'm not tired

Manny: yes you are

Sid: oh, you're right i am

Ellie & peaches: fine

They all got ready for bed and said their good nights, but Shira couldn't sleep and went for a walk and came across some rocks that gave a view of the ocean. Diego, who too couldn't sleep followed Shira.

Diego came up to her and layed down near her.

Diego: you okay?

Shira: oh, yeah. just thinking i guess

Diego: about what?

Shira: i really have no idea

Diego chuckles at her.

Shira: what's so funny?

Diego: oh nothing, it's just how you came all the way over here to think but couldn't think of nothing

Shira laughs a little.

Shira: i guess you're right

Diego: you know you have a great voice

Shira blush and turn to diego when he said this

Shira: y-you really think so

Diego: y-yeah, i really do

Shira stares at the moon (full moon by the way) and zooms out then she started singing to herself, forgetting Diego was there.

(Love will find a way )

Shira: In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need

To face the world alone

They can have their world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know love will find a way, anywhere I go

I'm home if you are there beside me

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

Shira turn around when she heard Diego sing and stared in amazement at him.

Diego: I was so afraid, now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

Shira & Diego: And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home if we are there together

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

when they were closed to the end of the song, they stared into each others eyes and leaned forward...

well, you know what happen next.

That was their first kiss that started their life together.


End file.
